


Relief

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Quynh | Noriko-centric, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quynh dreams.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 30





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Another (failed lmfao? Except not rly bc I got it to 300 exactly) damn drabble exercise because the 2 actual longer stories I'm working on are still stuck in draft form becauuussse I don't have enough time to work on them becaause I had to finish my thesis exposé this week but maybe (hopefully lmfao) my prof won't reply until Monday and I'll have the weekend to myself...

The first time Quynh goes to sleep once she made it out of the ocean, she doesn't dream at all.

She doesn't think anything of it. Later, she will curse how little she appreciated the reprieve when it was still there.

The second time, the memories of her iron prison, the drowning, the pain and the hopelessness come crashing down on her.

Water in her lungs.

When she wakes, she is disoriented enough that it takes a moment for the truth to sink in: that she is free, now.

The third time she falls asleep, she recognizes the nightmare as what it is instantly, hopes beyond hope that she will wake up before-

Before- 

But then, instead of simulating her death once again, the dream changes.

 _People_.

A woman, laughing together with others, two men she knows very well... 

A lonely man, staring at the city below.

She can't help feeling grateful for these strangers, for saving her from her nightly terrors.

They must be new immortals, as she dreams of them the way she dreamt of- of _her_ , and of the two men in the past.

The woman turns her head, and next to her, Quynh catches sees a face she hadn't seen in centuries.

 _Andromache_.

Still asleep, a smile settles on Quynh's face.

She hasn't forgiven An for leaving her to drown yet, for letting them get caught in the first place (although she shares the blame for that, of course). Can't go back to her and pretend it never happened.

But maybe, she is ready to look for her, get to know her and her team in this strange new world, start over again.

As she turn onto her side, Quynh's hair falls into her face, covering her smile as she falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you liked it!
> 
> Idk where I got the abbreviation 'An' for Andromache from, some other fanfic I'm sure, I'd credit it but I really don't remember... Sorry!


End file.
